Mushtown
"An adventurer's starting point; a humble little village." Mushtown is a small town that serves as an adventurer's starting point in the world of Vesteria. Overview The town is secluded behind a thick and enormous town wall, which looms over and protects its inhabitants. Within these walls lie tents of various colors, patches of trees and other forms of wildlife of various sizes. Chickens also roam around the little town, with thin patches of water running through, forcing the creation of simplistic bridges of wooden planks. Mushtown Outskirts Beyond the gates of the town lay the outskirts of Mushtown, inhabited by various NPCs and mobs alike. The area is pampered with an abundance of flora and fauna. Fungi and gigantic trees encircle the player's view almost constantly. The outskirts have a more hillier terrain which eventually blends into a large circle of hill which encompasses the map, acting as its wall. The NPC Scruff and his house, as well as the beginning spawn for the game, are located on the outskirts through a small shaft. Enemies Mobs such as the Baby Shroom inhabit the outskirts of Mushtown in large numbers, and are most likely to be the player's first hostile mob encounter. Upon traversing further away from the outskirts of Mushtown and towards the entrance to the Mushroom Forest uphill, players may encounter another more-dangerous mob from the shroom-family known as the Shroom. This area currently houses these enemies: NPCs As of now, Mushtown houses a total of six interactable NPCs. Upon your first spawn in the world of Vesteria at the outskirts of Mushtown, the player will be granted the ability to interact with an old man nearby by the name of Scruff who's in need of help; he gives you your very first Quest. In addition to Scruff, another NPC who resides in Mushtown by the name of Mayor Noah will provide you with another Quest once interacted. If ever the player wishes to buy or sell items of their choosing, a merchant awaits in Mushtown, as indicated via a floating golden currency symbol. Another NPC by the name of Tracey sits on a log to the right of the Mushtown trail, facing the gate. Interacting with her will provide the player with useful tips about a certain gameplay mechanic. The NPC Rough Ruth sits by the gate of Mushtown, where upon interaction, warns the player of Baby Shrooms. The player may also engage in a conversation with him, regarding his appearance and the Warrior guild. The NPC by the alias of "The Oracle" stands towards the left side of the NPC, Rough Ruth. He serves as the Credits, and provides useful analysis of the world of Vesteria. Chests There are a lot of Chests available here, more than any other area currently: 10 Wooden Chests and 2 Bluesteel Chests. Wooden Chest 1: The 1st Wooden Chest is dug inside a pothole behind Scruff's house, nearby the spawn area. Wooden Chest 2: The 2nd lies hidden beneath the stone bridge that crosses over the river up ahead Mushtown's gates. *''Wooden Dhest 2 shares its contents with a chest in The Clearing. You can only open one of the 2 chests every 24 hours. This is a bug.'' Wooden Chest 3: '''The 3rd chest is located on the tower left of the main gate when you enter, past the large boulder. It can be opened by jumping on the mushroom next to the tower or by using the double jump perk unlocked by joining the Hunting guild. '''Wooden Chest 4: '''The 4th Wooden Chest can be found on some scaffolding just to the right after entering Mushtown. '''Wooden Chest 5: The 5th can be found in the one building you can enter in Mushtown, which is the first one on the right from the gates. Wooden Chest 6: '''A 6th can be found under the wooden walkway that sticks into the small lake. '''Wooden Chest 7: '''The 7th is found in a small hole behind a large tree surounded by some crates & barrels, which can be seen to the left after leaving the short underground shaft near Scruff's house. '''Wooden Chest 8: '''The 8th and final Wooden Chest can be found in another small hole with a mushroom by the entrance, which is located in an isolated area of the outskirts to the right of the entrance to the Mushroom Forest. Just keep going down the slopes and you'll find it. '''Wooden Chest 9 & 10: '''To the right of the merchant, there's a white building which has a backdoor leading a cellar hiding the final two wooden chests. '''Bluesteel Chest 1: The first bluesteel chest is located under a bridge of wooden planks, opposite the Merchant in Mushtown Bluesteel Chest 2: The second is found to the left of the trail leading to the Mushroom Forest. It is reachable by bouncing on 3 small mushrooms just at the top of the curving slope, to the left. Trivia * The location of spawn was changed from it's original on 14/12/18. The old location spawned the player inside Mushtown, while the new one spawns the player on the outskirts next to Scruff's house. The location of the NPC Scruff also changed with this. Category:Locations